


This Love of Mine

by deacontent



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, But just a little, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, odo is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deacontent/pseuds/deacontent
Summary: Quark doesn't understand why Odo treats him so kindly.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	This Love of Mine

Odo left a ghost of a kiss on the corner of Quark’s mouth, with just enough pressure that Quark felt Odo’s nose brush sickeningly gently against his cheek. Odo pulled back, warm and sunny, and Quark’s heart lurched so violently he thought he would cry.

“Is that all you wanted, are you going to loiter some more?” Quark asked with as much coarseness as he could, yet falling just short of amicable sarcasm. He was only able to maintain eye contact for a few fleeting moments before looking back down at the glass he was cleaning, angry at Odo for no good reason other than that he was giving him something he knew he didn't deserve. Quark didn't deserve the kindness or the gentleness or the tenderness, and he sure as hell didn't deserve that fond look on Odo's face he thought he could escape from just by averting his eyes. But Odo remained kind and gentle and tender all the same, and he stubbornly resolved to stare at Quark with as much affection as he desired.

Odo didn’t harrumph, nor did he roll his eyes, nor did he respond with a collateral witticism. Instead, he shook his head, sure and doting.

"That was all I needed, Quark. Thank you." Odo turned to leave, but looked back after brief resolve. "Let me know when you _finally_ go on break, why don't you?"

Quark intended to conjure up a sharp quip, but he couldn't find one. Instead, he nodded, and Odo, ever courteous, bowed his head and departed.

**Author's Note:**

> i had an urge to write a little quodo drabble, but i wasnt able to keep it at 100 words :'(. anyhow, i hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
